Quiero Ser tu novia
by Cindy M.Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica mala que esta enamorada del hermano mayor de su mejor amiga Alice, El se llama Edward Cullen, es el capitan del equipo de Rugby y tiene una relacion con Tanya Denali la noña mas ñoña - ¿Que le ve a ella que no tenga yo?


Yo quiero ser tu novia

Bella Pov

No podía creer como llegue a esta situación yo Bella Swan tenia a todos los chicos del instituto de forks a mis pies menos a el, Edward sexy Cullen, dios el es taaaan guapo sexy y hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen, yo era un prototipo de chica mala, jaja lo se amo ser perversa, digamos que el es el jugador de rugby para ser exacta el capitán y andaba con la estupida y ñoña Tanya Denali con sus gafas de Photo, y su cara de estupida, si lo se la odio, yo adoro a Edward desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Ósea hace 5 años cuando tenía 12 años y el es solo tenia 13, había salido a andar en bici y me había caído pero de repente un ángel caído del cielo me vino a proteger y quede perdidamente enamorada de el cuando lo vi., amor a primera vista fue, el es mayor que yo por un año, actualmente tengo 17 y el 18, y andaba con ella, pero ella me las pagara. Por que Edward Sexy Cullen es Mio desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

Me desperté por que la alarma de mi celular empezó a sonar la alarma, Ag. Como odio los Lunes, y mas en este pequeño pueblo donde hace tanto frío, saque mis pies del lugar calentito entre mi cama, al parecer no hacia a la labor, josjosjos, y me metí a la ducha rápidamente, Salí del baño con una toalla azul puesta y me puse, mis pantalones ajustados negros, una polera azul, mis converse azul y mi chaqueta de cuero negra, baje a tomar desayuno y me encontré con mi madre haciendo huevos fritos con pan tostado y a mi papa tomándose un café leyendo el diario, los salude a ambos con un beso en la mejilla y tome mi desayuno, después de unos minutos nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin importancia y luego partí en busca de mi bebe, mi mini Cooper color azul, lo se, se preguntaran ¿como tengo yo un mini Cooper? La respuesta mi padres me lo regalaron para mi cumpleaños 16 Charlie y René son los mejores padres que hay en el mundo, a pesar de ser de una familia con clase social mediana, ni muy rica ni muy pobre, Salí en mi auto y empecé a pasar por las calles hasta que llegue a El instituto, me baje de mi auto y como siempre los babosos ya estaban rodeándome.

chicos por favor déjenme en paz yo no los quiero hacer sufrir pero si no se van de aquí inmediatamente su descendencia pagara las consecuencias, y eso a ninguno de ustedes les va a gustar ¿Verdad?- dije con mi tono de voz mas bueno, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos no había ni un mocoso, ufff... que suerte, seguí caminando y con cada persona que me topaba la saludaba, típico Bella Swan era sociable, llegue hasta la sala Numero 7, ósea la sala de Matemática otra cosa peor que agregarle al lunes de miedo, matemática a primera hora no es nada lindo, y en las ultimas mesas del fondo estaban sentado, Rose con Emmet(hermano mayor de Alice y Edward), Alice y Jasper(este ultimo era hermano mellizo de Rose) y Edward, les conté que por la mañana se veía Tan sexy, con sus pantalones gastado negro, una camisa blanca y sus converse del mismo color, y su pelo cobre indomable al viento, llegue hasta mi mesa que por casualidad me tocaba con El y salude a todos y demorándome especialmente en Edward contemplando su Bello rostro angulado, su recta nariz, sus pómulos altos y esos ojos de infarto que te hacían morir solo con una mirada, era un verde hermoso como Jade o esmeralda, y lo bese muy cerca de las comisuras de sus labios, se que estaba mal pero oigan el chico esta Tan bueno que es mejor que el pan con chancho, jsojso, deje mi mochila en el asiento y me puse a conversar de estupideces con los chicos, luego de eso entro el señor Wolf y nos pusimos a ser clases, no le tome la atención ya que al lado Mio tenia a mi Dios griego personal, derepente me miro y sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo algo tonto ¿cierto? Solo lo escuche voltearse y reírse con esa risa musical suya que hacia que los dioses tuvieran envidia de el, y seguí con mi estado medio adormilado, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de clases y yo como loca salía por la puerta principal, oí que el profesor decía algo de tarea pero no tome atención, llegue hasta mi casillero y deje mis cosas oí como los chicos se reían por mi carrera alocada cuando me di la vuelta para decirles que les pasaba me encontré con una escena desagradable Mi Edward besándose con la estupida de Tanya, Ag. la odio, pase por ahí donde los tortolos se estaban comiendo la boca y la pase a llevar haciendo que se cayera y mi yo interno se río, Salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los baños y me puse a llorar como magdalena, que veía en ella que en mi no, recuerdo cuando jugando a la botellita nos toco besarnos.

Flashbacks

Alice me había invitado a su casa para jugar yo tenia uno 13 años e iba con un pantalón azul, mis converse rojas y mi polerón del mismo color de mis converse, me había soltado el pelo y me había puesto un brillos labial con sabor a sandia, quería impresionar a Edward para que por fin se fijara en mi, llegue hasta su casa y ahí estaban Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Alice y Edward, nos pusimos a jugar y hablar de cosas tontas hasta que Alice dijo

-Juguemos a la Botellita, vamos chicos será divertido.- todos al instante aceptaron menos yo, me daba un poco de vergüenza, ya que nunca había besado a nadie, pero Edward va y me dijo

- Vamos Bells juguemos además como sabes si nos toca a nosotros te apuesto a que será el mejor beso que te hayan dado, diciendo eso me guiño un ojos y mis mejillas se pusieron de un rojo intenso, sin decir nada mas acepte, nos sentamos en un circulo pequeñito y la botella de coca-cola, empezó a dar vueltas les toco a Emmet y Rosalíe y se dieron un beso muy intenso, debe ser por la edad ya que ello tenían 14años, luego les toco a Alice y a Jasper, ella tenia 13 y el 14, y luego la botellita empezó y empezó a girar hasta que me toco a mi y a Edward no lo podía creer me iba a besar con le chico lindo que tanto me gustaba, nos pusimos frente a frente hasta que nos empezamos a acercar, el me rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura y yo puse mis brazos alredor de su cuello, nuestros labios se acercaron hasta que acortaron la distancia y se besaron, fue algo muy raro, sentía mariposas en mi estomago y eso se sentía bien, luego sin decir nada el metió su lengua a mi boca al principio se sintió raro y asquerosos, pero me acostumbre a su lengua y empecé a disfrutar, cuando nos falto el aire, nos separamos y yo estaba roja como un tomatito y el tenia una sonrisa pintada en su rostro y sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas brillaban con un fuego interno.

Fin del Flashbacks.

Las lagrimas caían y caían por mis mejillas pero eso no me importaba, luego de eso Edward se empezó a alejar de nosotros, y yo incluso que era su Mejor amiga me empezó a dejar de lado, luego me di cuenta de que el no quería ver nada mas conmigo, y me aleje yo también, y así ha pasado el tiempo, lo sigo saludando y seguimos siendo casi amigos pero nada mas, que se le puede hacer, pero esta Tanya Denali no me la ganas, Edward nació para estar conmigo y si no es conmigo no es con nadie, si lo se melodrama pero Qué harías tu si el chico que amas, esta con una ñoña que es mas pesada y creída que, alguien de la realeza, derepente unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

- Váyanse el baño esta ocupado grite a todo pulmón

- Bella somos nosotras Alice y Rosalie, se que estas mal y todo, te entiendo amiga pero no te pases la vida metida en el baño, y no nos grites que no somos sordas, Okay.- dijo Alice abrí la puerta despacito haciendo que sonara el rechinar de la puerta, y al frente de mi estaban mis dos mejores amiga con cara de preocupación y tristeza. Pero de repente Rose saco su buen humor.

-Diablos Bella te ves horrible.- dijo con un tono alegre

-Gracias Rose yo también te amo.- Dije sarcástica

-Sabes que lo hago para que se te suba el animo Bebe.- dijo con voz sensual y extrañamente me largue a reír

- Ese es la actitud Bella.- me dijo Alice, de su caja mágica saco unos productos y me empezó a maquillar, para que no se viera que había estado llorando, luego de unas bromas y otras cosas mas, salimos al pasillo y cada una se fue a la clase que le correspondía, lamentablemente me tocaba Biología y era Con Edward, nunca creí capaz de decir esto pero, era lo mejor para mi salud mental, entre y me senté en el banco Edward me miraba con preocupación pero no le tome atención, entro el , y empezó a dictar y dictar. Luego de eso sonó la campana y Salí, así paso toda la mañana hasta la Hora de almuerzo donde me fui a comer con los chicos, pero estaba Tanya y no quería molestar así que me fui a la cancha, miraba como el pasto se mecía con el aire y unas manos muy familiares me taparon la visión, ya sabia quien era pero decidí hacerle una broma a mi capturador.

- ¿Quien soy? Dijo una voz grave pero a la vez familiar.

- Mmm... Robert Pattinson

- Ojo. Bella yo no soy el dijo la voz de mi amado amigo Jacob, que resulta va en mi misma escuela

- Hola Jake se que eres tu solo te leceaba.

- Menos mal Bells, ya me iba a poner Celoso, y al instante los dos nos pusimos a molestar, Estar con Jake me hacia un poco mas feliz, me hacia olvidarme de mis problemas, estuvimos así hasta que tocaron y nos fuimos a la clase de Educación física La odiaba, les conté que era muy patosa y me tropezaba con el aire, paso una semana así, bueno si no ya se enteraron, paso las semanas y con Jacob empezamos a salir primero a la feria de Port Ángeles luego a un concierto y miles de cosas mas, y da la casualidad que siempre nos topábamos con Edward y Tanya, pero yo los ignoraba, pero cuando nadie se daba cuenta hacia una maldad, como esa vez que en la feria hice caer accidentalmente a Tanya a la fuente de agua, o cuando el teñí el cabello de Azul en el camerino y etc. etc., con Jacob se acabaron las citas ya que me había comentado que estaba enamorado de mi y yo como buena amiga le dije de la manera menos dolorosa que lo quería como amigo y no lo veía como mas, con las chicas teníamos una banda y vamos a participar en el concurso que hacen en un PAP que se llama TwilightSing. Ese era mi siguiente plan para conquistar a Edward Sexy Cullen.

Edward Pov.

No se como me podía sentir de esta manera tan desdichada y solitaria, Bella Swan me tenia el mundo patas para arriba, la encontraba muy sexy con ese pelo color caoba con mechones rojo al sol, su figura de infarto, sus labios carnoso y bien delineados de un suave color rosado, su nariz como de botón y esos grande ojos de color chocolates con unas espesas y grandes pestañas y sus cejas bien delineadas, ella era un chica mala y a mi no me convenía, no por que fuera mala o zorra, era un señorita pero, yo me fiaba por lo seguro como Tanya, puede ser ñoña, puede usar gafas de Photo y su risa puede se como cuando se ríe un chancho pero era algo segura, no estaba segura si la quería o estaba por lastima con ella, solo se que era segura, Taya era un puerto seguro, se podía tener una relación saludable y buena, ella era tierna y amable, y en cambio Bella era todo fuego todo pasión, todo Sexy, era amable y tierna, estaba confundido, yo tenia sentimientos encontrados con Bella, con ella fue mi primer Beso, ella me hace sentir cosas que Tanya ni me hace sentir, y ahora últimamente me sentía herido por Bella, ya que no me tomaba atención estaba con el Estupido y bueno para nada de Jacob Black, estaba celoso y herido, se que yo tenia Novia y todo, tampoco podía esperar que Bella me esperara toda la vida, era algo ilógico pero igual me sentía traicionado, tonto ¿No?, estaba en mi cama divagando cuando la puerta se abre y me muestra a mi hermano Emmet y a Jasper listo para salir.

Vamos Ed déjate de flojear y vayamos al TwilightSing.- me dijo Emmet con emoción y saltando.

Para ¿que quieren que vaya? Dije con un bufido

La chicas cantan Hoy día en ese lugar te esperamos abajo.- me dijo Jasper sonriendo, de un salto me fui a va bañar, me puse unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul y mis converse del mismo color de la camisa y partí, justo cuando abrí la puerta estaba parada Tanya, con un vestido floreado de color salmón, le llegaba hasta el tobillo, sus zapatos tacón bajo y sus calcetas.

Hola Ed, Hem dijiste que íbamos a salir hoy .me dijo con una sonrisa mostrándome sus frenillos ortopédicos

Si si, se me olvido.- dije con aburrimiento, la tome de un brazo y la lleve hasta mi Volvo.

A ¿Dónde vamos? Eddie.- me pregunto con ese tono ñoño

Por ahí Tanya, por ahí.- dije con cansancio, después de una hora manejando llegamos al TwilightSing, estacione el auto y nos bajamos, nos sentamos en una mesa con Emmet,Jasper y Ben, y salio el animador, hablando de bandas mas cosas, asta que indico que les tocaba a las chicas

Bueno y ahora como esperaban las Vampiritas, un fuerte aplauso por favor que hoy día nos presentan la canción Gilfriend de Avril Lavigne.

De repente en el escenario apareció bella vestida Copn Short de cuadrille negros con azules, pantys de malla, una calcetas blancas con rayas negras, converse negras y una polera blanca, Alice y Rosalie tocaban la guitarra Eléctrica con una ropa casi igual pero de un color diferente, y Ángela tocaba la batería.

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother f**king princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

Cause, She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

Hey hey tu tu  
No me cae bien tu novia  
Hey hey tu tu  
Pienso que necesitas una nueva  
Hey hey tu tu  
Yo podria ser tu novia

Hey hey tu tu  
Se que te gusto  
De ninguna manera, De ninguna manera  
No, no es un secreto  
Hey hey tu tu  
Quiero ser tu novia

Estas muy bien  
Te quiero para mi  
Eres tan delicioso  
Apuesto a que lo piensas  
Eres todo el tiempo  
Tan adictivo  
No sabes  
Lo que puedo hacer  
Hacer sentir bien

No disimules  
Creo que lo sabes  
Soy una maldita preciosa  
Mierda si!  
Soy una puta princesa  
Puedo decirte que me gustas tambien  
Y sabes que estoy bien

Ella es cualquier cosa  
Puedes ser mucho mejor  
Creo que deberiamos estar juntos sabes?  
Bueno, eso es de lo que todos estan hablando

Hey hey tu tu  
No me cae bien tu novia  
Hey hey tu tu  
Pienso que necesitas una nueva  
Hey hey tu tu  
Yo podria ser tu novia

Hey hey tu tu  
Se que te gusto  
De ninguna manera, De ninguna manera  
No, no es un secreto  
Hey hey tu tu  
Quiero ser tu novia

Puedo ver la forma  
Ver la forma  
En que me miras  
E incluso miras a lo lejos  
Se que estas pensando en mi  
Se que hablas de mi todo el tiempo  
De nuevo y de nuevo

Así que ven hacia mi  
Y dime lo que quiero oír  
Mejor, si, has que tu novia desaparezca  
No quiero escucharte decir su nombre  
De nuevo

Ella es cualquier cosa  
Puedes ser mucho mejor  
Creo que deberiamos estar juntos sabes?  
Bueno, eso es de lo que todos estan hablando

Hey hey tu tu  
No me cae bien tu novia  
Hey hey tu tu  
Pienso que necesitas una nueva  
Hey hey tu tu  
Yo podria ser tu novia

Hey hey tu tu  
Se que te gusto  
De ninguna manera, De ninguna manera  
No, no es un secreto  
Hey hey tu tu  
Quiero ser tu novia

En un segundo estarás enredado a mi dedo  
Porque puedo, puedo hacerlo mejor  
No hay otra, cuado se va a hundir  
De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera  
Ella es tan estupida, ¿en que mierda estabas pensando?

Hey hey tu tu  
No me cae bien tu novia  
De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera  
Creo que necesitas una nueva  
Hey hey tu tu  
Yo podria ser tu novia

(De ninguna manera)

Hey hey tu tu  
Se que te gusto  
De ninguna manera, De ninguna manera  
No, no es un secreto  
Hey hey tu tu  
Quiero ser tu novia

Hey hey tu tu  
No me cae bien tu novia (de ninguna manera!)  
De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera  
Creo que necesitas una nueva (hey!)  
Hey hey tu tu  
Yo podria ser tu novia (de ninguna manera!)

Hey hey tu tu  
Se que te gusto (de ninguna manera!)  
De ninguna manera, De ninguna manera  
No, no es un secreto (hey!)  
Hey hey tu tu  
Quiero ser tu novia (de ninguna manera!)

Toda la letra me la paso mirándome y de repente se bajo del escenario y se sento enfrente de mi mesa y me beso, luego de ese increíble beso le dije

Creo que prefiero a lo apasionado y lo sexy, que a lo seguro, después de esto la bese de nuevo.

¿Fin?


End file.
